It's Lost
by Asher Elric
Summary: Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi come up with the most brilliant plan imaginable.


A/N – This was just a little something that I came up with.

Disclaimer – I do not own.

Dedicated too – My Baka Deshi, aka, my best friend.

* * *

**It's Lost!**

"We have to do something about it!" a fist slammed down on the table. Kaoru glared at the people around her. Megumi nodded her head, Yahiko looked curious and Sano looked bored.

"Right, and how are you going to get Kenshin to give you his gi?" Sano asked.

"I could always give him a check up!" Megumi offered with a laugh.

"That.is.not.an.option!" Kaoru glared at Megumi, breaking her chop-sticks.

"Can we steal it?" Yahiko asked.

"Besides pick pocketing, what else have you stole anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, I could do it…but not without Kenshin knowing," Yahiko said.

"That could work….but…how are we…"

"I got it!" Sano stood up with the most maniacal grin.

"What is it?" Megumi asked.

"Come closer…."

The three of them plotted on into the early afternoon while Kenshin was out shopping for that night meal. They didn't know if he knew or if he didn't know. They figured he didn't because they acted as normal as they could, though Kaoru would drool every once in a while and Yahiko would snicker. Megumi would always sidetrack Kenshin from his questions of the others with a little story or other. Mostly about the patients and how stupid they were.

Kenshin, on his part, noted how weird Yahiko and Kaoru were acting, but he figured it was because the most handsome Samurai was visiting Tokyo that week. Kaoru wanted to go drool over the guy and Yahiko wanted to see his fighting style. Kenshin chalked it up to this excitement.

Kenshin stood and started gathering up the dishes. Kaoru rushed tog et them before he could; "Don't bother tonight Kenshin, you do a lot around here anyway," she said.

"Oro?"

"I can do the dishes tonight," Kaoru smiled, and stood. The dishes were pile miles above her head (all right, like two inches!) she wasn't watching where she was going, and so, Kaoru ended up sprawled over the table and Kenshin ended up with all the leftover covering him from head to waist.

"Oops…."  
"Kaoru, you baka!" Yahiko yelled.

"Now, now, it's all right," Kenshin said.

"Sir-Ken, you go take a bath and I'll take care of your gi," Megumi said.

Kaoru and Yahiko gathered up the dishes as Megumi pushed Kenshin out of the dinning area. He was rather arguing with her, insisting that he could do it himself and that she needn't bother. Megumi laughed at him and said she was going to do it anyway and so he had just better listen to her. Megumi also had Sano warm up a bath for Kenshin.

While Kaoru and Yahiko did the dishes, Kenshin sat thinking in the tub. He was sure that something odd was certainly going on now, he never took warm baths, though it did feel good. He didn't want to bother anyone about it and so a few buckets of cold water usually sufficed for him. Dunking his head under the water – he still found himself rather glad to have this hot bath. Sano didn't even complain, just quietly did it when he would usually do it.

_Something odd is going on here…_

**They are planning something!** The Battousai put in.

Kenshin had to go up for air, he agreed with his other half. They were definantly up to something.

He probably should have seen it coming, Kenshin would think later. He had known that they were planning something and so he should have been more forceful about just taking a cold bath and washing his gi himself.

However, he was left with a new, deep blue gi and no old, pink gi in sight. This made him go looking for it. No matter where he looked, he could not find it and no one else knew where it was. All they did was shrug and snicker at him since he had no gi on and his hair was lose.

To make matters worse, Saitou showed up, insulted him and then found it amusing that the great Battousai the Man slayer couldn't find his gi. And so, Saitou decided to stay the afternoon just to watch Kenshin make a fool of himself; which wasn't hard to do seeing as how he was looking for his old gi instead of putting on the new one and just getting on with life.

Finally, Kenshin admitted defeat. His pink gi was gone, but where? He would never know and he never wanted to know. Putting on the deep blue gi he finally got to the chores. He did, however, notice the rather satisfied smirks of his friends and Saitou.

**THE END**


End file.
